Emerging from warphole
Emerging from warphole is the first and only mission of Act 2, Silencing of Enemies. If this mission is completed successfully, players will move to Act 3B, Opening Moves, and the next mission will be Closing League eyes; if this mission ends in failure, players will move to Act 3A, The Price of Discovery, and Rescue besieged installation will be the next mission. Briefing Intelligence indicates that League High Command are currently unaware of our presence. As we are heavily outnumbered, it will greatly assist us if we can remain hidden as long as possible. Scout reports show that a League communications rig is currently being constructed in this region - a sentinel craft is being used to assemble the rig. Target the sentinel and destroy it before it is able to complete the rig's assembly. OBJECTIVES - Destroy early warning comms rig - Destroy construction sentinel Navy Forces *1x Fighter Craft (Mertens) League Forces *3x Arrow *1x Comms Rig (Uncloaks after all Arrows are destroyed) *1x Construction Mech (Appears after the Comms Rig uncloaks) (Does not take Hull damage; can only be destroyed by destroying the bridge subsystem) Dialogue Start Of Mission *Ops: This is Ops. You're on your own for this one Mertens. Good Luck. *Flight Computer: Mission Objectives - destroy sentinel and communications rig sections before the rig is assembled. Construction Mech Jumps In *Ops: This is Ops. Construction vessel is approaching rig site. Time Limit Begins *Ops: This is Ops: Vessel has begun operation. Destroy the craft before construction is complete and Communication Rig is operable. Comms Rig Destroyed *Ops: This is Ops: Massive energy output from the vessel make it impossible for an exit jumpgate to be created. Continue attack until the source of the energy is eliminated. *Ops: This is Ops: Recovered League data indicates the possibility of a weak area on the vessels structure. Locate this area and concentrate all fire onto it. Construction Mech Destroyed *Ops: This is Ops: Rig destroyed. Well done! *Mertens?: Get outta here! *Ops: Mission complete - return to base Construction of Comms Rig Completed *Ops: Mission Objectives incomplete. Return for debriefing. Unused Dialogue *Ops?: This is Ops. Attack the entity first - the rigs will be replaced upon destruction. *Ops?: This is Ops. Well done pilot - now destroy the rig sections. *Ops?: This is Ops: Communication Rig assembled successfully. League forces have been alerted. Attempting remote evacuation of immediate area. *Mertens?: Ops! As soon as I take out a section, another appears! *Mertens?: This thing ain't that small! *Ops?: This is Ops: All rig sections destroyed now take out the construction vessel. Debriefing Success Navy units currently pushing into Gallonigher report low level localized responses only. Our destruction of the League communications rig and their inability to inform High Command of our presence is enabling us to proceed without the full mobilization of the enemy's defense fleets. Commander Kron urges all units to cause maximum disruption before our presence is reported. Failure Unfortunately, our inability to halt construction of the League communications rig means that enemy High Command are now undoubtedly aware of our presence within Gallonigher. Commander Kron hopes you realize that as a result of your failure, all units will undoubtedly meet high levels of resistance. Rewards *1 Tech Token (Complete Mission) Category:Colony Wars: Vengeance Missions Category:Missions